unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Split of Domination
|details = You previously investigated regarding the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, right? There's a request from a certain Scholar for the investigation regarding the Battle of Red Cliffs this time. Do you mind going to speak with that girl again? |step1 = /Storm of Jingzhou/Chongqing/Girl/ After subjugating North China, Cao Cao's next target was Jingzhou which Liu Bei resides in. After the death of Liu Biao who ruled Jingzhou, his successor, Liu Cong had surrendered to Cao Cao. The lone Liu Bei requested for an audience with Lu Su who had visited Jingzhou under the reason that he was called by Liu Biao. |step2 = /Preparations for Battle/Chongqing/Girl/ Sun Quan's camp which Lu Su served at the time was being debated on by the subjects as to whether or not to surrender in their battle with Cao Cao. Under the recommendation of Lu Su who was part of the main forces, Liu Bei decided to form an alliance with Sun Quan. As such, Zhuge Liang was sent as a messenger to contact Sun Quan. Zhuge Liang then proceeded to convince the subjects of Wu who were considering to surrender. |step3 = /Zhou Yu's Caution/Chongqing/Girl/ Afterwards, due to the support of Zhou Yu who had returned from his post, Sun Quan had decided to battle Cao Cao. During that process, Zhou Yu who had secretly viewed Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang as a potential threat in the future had made multiple attempts to try and get rid of the two, but his attempts had all ended in failure. |step4 = /Retreat from Unfamiliar Land/Chongqing/Girl/ Meanwhile, Cao Cao lead the marine corps of Jingzhou along the Yangtze River to make preparations. However, as Cao Cao's forces were from North China and were not used to being on board Konan ships, they were affected by a plague which had caused casualties to Cao Cao's forces. In addition, the enemy forces took advantage of the locations where the army ships gathered together and had defeated them with fire. |step5 = /Stories Regarding the 'Retreat'/Chongqing/Girl/ As such, Cao Cao had retreated. But there are many stories regarding the situation at the time. One of the stories was that Sun QUan and Liu Bei's allied forces had use fire to burn Cao Cao's forces. Another story is that as there were too many casualties due to a plague causing Cao Cao's forces to have no choice but to burn the ship and retreat. |step6 = /A New Battle/Chongqing/Girl/ There is no way to find out what had actually happened. However, what we know for sure is that Cao Cao was unable to completely take over Jingzhou, and that after this battle, Sun Quan and Liu Bei would oppose each other over Jingzhou. It is as Zhou Yu had feared... |step7 = /Where Cao Cao Made Battle Preparations/Chongqing/Girl/ ...Oh! I almost forgot. There are traces remaining at the location in Jingzhou where Cao Cao was making preparations! It was somewhere along the midstream of the Yangtze River. Althgouh there are very few relics remaining in China from the period of the Three Kingdoms, we're able to visit the ancient battlefields thanks to novels and historical records which contains information regarding some of them. |stepfinal = Ancient Battlefields/Yellow River Downstream/northeast of Chongqing (4970, 3440)/ In the famous battle at the Red Cliffs during the period of the Three Kingdoms, Sun Quan and Liu Bei had made use of the terrain and had defeated Cao Cao; the battle had greatly changed the situation between the kingdoms. As the location of the battlefield was said to be down along the Yangtze River from Chongqing, let's go and see for yourself. |discoXP = 820 |cardXP = 410 |reportXP = 180 |reportfame = 100 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/History Better Than a Novel/Search/4/Appraisal/6/Chinese/1/Three Kingdoms |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Yellow River Downstream |seaarea = Western East Asia }}